Victor's spoils
by Frank Hyde
Summary: What if Harry beat the troll in first year alone? And what would Hermione do to repay her savior?


Hey, guys. This is my first story in Harry Potter. So hope you'll like it!

Well, this story contains "Lolicon love" so if you don't like it, you can go read another story, I don't mind that.

English is not my mother tongue so if there's any pronoun or grammar incorrection, I'm sorry.

Pair: Harry Potter x Hermione Granger.

I was kind of "borrow" some from the story, just for the real event, and the film "Death Race 2" for some fantastic quotes, the rest belongs to me. Sorry Mrs. Rowling and Mr. Roel Reiné, I didn't mean to.

I know that some in the story are not true in both biologically and physically, yeah I fabricated it.

Disclaimer: I do own nothing of the novel, or the film.

Victor's spoils

"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but

she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again

and started toward Harry who was nearest and had no way to escape…

Overhearing Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone and when Professor Quirrell announced that the troll had escaped before he fainted, Harry's first thought was that he had to go telling Hermione. Ron was still eating and seems like he had forgotten the know-it-all girl. Get out of the Great Hall, he ran the fastest he could, he had a very bad feeling that the troll would head to the girls' room. And that feeling was quickly confirmed when he saw the troll now on its way to the girls'. And he appeared in the bathroom on time to see Hermione standing there with a frightening look on her face, he dashed toward her…

"Hermione, this way" he said as he pull his dormmate to the exit. The troll's club headed right to them, he pushed her slid beneath the troll to the door…

"HAAAAARRRRRYYYYY!" Hermione screamed in fear as the club hit Harry directly in the chest, sent him across the room. The troll now turned to Hermione and swept its arm, the door and a part of the wall were torn. She froze as the troll shortened the distance between them "Goodbye father and mother, bye Harry…"

Harry then used all his strength to get up and did something that was both very brave and very stupid: He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped—it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear

life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the

club. It swung around, trying to get Harry and his wand off. Harry fell on the floor in a loud thud. Quickly getting his wand back, Harry heard himself shouting the first spell that came to his mind: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club now flew out the troll's hand, rose up high and dropped down hard onto its owner's head. The troll spun around, lay flat on the face, completely knocked out.

Harry got back on his feet, immediately ran to Hermione who was down on her knees, crying.

"It's okay now. Don't worry. Stop crying, Hermione. I'm here for you…" he said, trying to comfort her.

"Is it-dead?" Hermione shakily asked.

"I don't think so. I suppose it had been only knocked down…" Harry said and he gently pulled her onto her feet, but she quickly collapsed, obviously she was still scared. Harry then knelt down, lifted her onto his back, slowly got out of the room.

On the way back to the common room, the two suddenly found a black door appearing on the wall. The two stepped in, there was many medical treatment lying on the floor. Hermione said:

"Hey, I know what this is! This is the "Room of Requirement"! I read about it once in "Hogwarts: A History". The room only appears when a person is in great need of it!"

"Great! Just what I need! Sit down Hermione, I'll check you...Looks like you are bleeding…" He said.

"No, Harry…-Hermione said, wide eyed-…it's not me who is bleeding…It is you! Oh my God! Your are badly injured!"

Harry looked down at himself, yes, he was bleeding terribly. His blood now soaked all over his robes, cloak. He then felt the pain started to build up, but he tried to deal with it, he couldn't let Hermione scare…

"Take off your clothes." she said.

"H-Huh?" He asked, surprised.

"You have to take off your clothes, or your wounds will get infected. Come on, Harry! Take it off!" She said as she managed to pull off his entire wearing. First with the top off.

Hermione gently cleaned the wound with alcohol and cotton, then covered it with sterile gauze and bandaged it. Next, with the bottom off. Harry blushed when he was stripped down to his underwear, he looked up to see a similar-state Hermione. Her hands were shaking. He said:

"Okay, I can take care from now. Take a rest. You must be tired."

"No, no, no, no…I will do it, you saved my life. At least I could do you this…" She insisted.

There was a deep cut on his inner thigh, and it's bleeding. She had to clean and sutured it. Her biggest dream was to be a Healer, after all.

"Wow, that's was nice! You really are good at this. Thank you!" He grinned.

"Thanks…" She bent down, gasping as she realized the "effect" she had on him…Harry immediately looked down and flushed. He was, ahem, having a…"problem" in his underwear. The bulge now grew bigger and bigger, made a clear view of what was going on for Hemione…

"I-I'm s-sorry…I should have…sorry…" Harry said as he quickly covered the "evidence", frightened. Shit, I got turned-on! By Hermione! She's my housemate! What am I gonna do? She's definitely thinking I'm a pervert!

Then, to his surprise, Hermione grabbed his wrists, pulling them apart: "It's alright, I understand Harry. It's not your fault. Don't shy."

'Harry's manhood!' Hermione screamed at the back of her head 'It's huge! I can't believe it! He feels this toward me!' And she sensed of something was flowing inside her body, down her entrance. She was wet by the thought of Harry's big, huge thing deep inside her. She pulled out his underwear to reveal his hard thick shaft "W-What are you d-doing, Hermione…aghhhh…uhhhh…" Hermione took the whole length into her mouth, gently sucking it. She swung her tongue, licking it, making him moan loudly "Ughhh…Stop…Hermione…Don't…aghhhh…" She kept sucking and sucking, giving him the pleasure she thinks he deserved. "Hermione, I'm close…ahhhhggg…I'm cumming…I'M CUMMING!..." he growled as he release his semen right into her mouth and she swallowed it in one gulp.

"Tasty." She chuckled, looking at her mate.

"Hermione…honestly…why did you do that?" Harry asked, still rather shocked after what had happened.

"You don't like it? Am I that bad?"

"No, you're not that bad…I mean yes I like it…no…that's not what I mean…I mean…I…I…" He looked down, blushing.

'He is so cute! Oh my God! I love his emerald innocent eyes, and he looks so pure and handsome when he blushed. Ohhhhh, I want him to be mine forever!' She leaned on and kissed him full on the lips. It started slowly at first, then more and more eagerly and passionately, Harry's tongue traveled up and down her lips, begging her for an entrance. Then he slid in, exploring her mouth, dancing with Hermione's tongue. He pulled off, trailed kiss down to her neck, shoulder; he stopped at her breast, licked around, sucking her nipples, made her arched her back in pleasure: "Ughhh…ahhhh…that's it Harry…ohhh…you're doing great…go on Harry…hahhh…"

He kissed down to her tummy, thrust his tongue into her button, planted a kiss on it as her hands grabbed his, laid on the waistband of her skirt, he pulled down, along with her underwear, then tossed it aside. He spread her legs, leaning down to capture her womanhood with his burning mouth, licking it "Uhggg…ahhh…yesss…oh God…you're doing right, Harry…yesss…ahhh…it feels so good…ahhhh…" Hermione moaned, let Harry know he was doing right. Then he inserted a finger into her cave, made her arched her back in sudden pleasure "Ahhh…yesss!...That's it…Harry…ahhh…" Harry gently bit down on her clit, thrusting his finger back and forth, back and forth…"Oh my God…Har…Harry…ahhh…yes… harder…faster…ahhh…hahhh…yes…ahhh…that's it…harder…harder…ahhh…I'm coming …I'm coming…I'M !..." Harry had hit his tongue right at her sweet spot, sending her into the deep pleasure. "That's was…great…Harry…you're really…are..talented…" Then she noticed the "thing":"I guess you right there wanted to have a little more…" as she gestured his. Harry gave her a smirk: "You want to have a go?" "Oh,yeah…"

"You ready? I'm putting it in…" Harry said as he placed his in between her legs. "Yes, thrust it in, Harry….arghhhh…uhgnnn…".

"I'm so sorry, is it hurt? Sorry, I didn't tend to hurt you…" Harry leaned down and kissed her, trying to ease her pain "mmmpf…mnmpf…"

"It's alright, Harry. I'm alright. Move it slowly, okay?..."

Harry started to thrust in and out of her, slowly and gently "Ahhh…yesss…Harry…yess…it feels so good… " Their tongues battled, wrapped the other, tasting the other person's saliva "Harder, Harry, faster…" He began increasing speed and force "Her…Hermione…you're clenching me…it feels so good…" "Yess…that's it, Harry…you're so big! It's hitting my womb…you're turning me inside out…ahghhh…yesss…that's right…harder harry…aghhhh…" "You're so tight and hot…it's wrapping around me…aghhghhh…yesss…"

Meanwhile, in other parts of the castle.

"Still no signs of them, Professor McGonagall?" The Headmaster- Professor Albus Dumbledore- asked.

"Yes, the troll had been knocked down, but the kids are nowhere to be seen." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Griffindor's Head Boy and Head Girl are leading two groups of people searching for those two. We also asked Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for help and they already searched The East and West Wing. The Northern Towers were checked also. The Great Hall was empty. So was the Quidditch pitch and the broom closet. Hagrid had been in the Forbidden Forest and confirmed there was no sight of the two…"

"Where would they be?" The principal wondered.

Back to the two lovebirds in the ROR.

"Ahhhh…I've loved you Hermione…hahhh…since we first met on the Hogwarts Express…I just can't get my mind off you…I love you…"

"Hahhh…me too…everytime alone, your images flood my mind…I miss you although we see each other everyday…"

The two soaked with sweat, wrapping each other, kissing, groaning in pleasure and lust. One enjoys the other's company, fulfilling their dream…

"Harry…Harry…ahhh…harder…faster…yesss…ahhh…hahhhh…I'm gonna cum, baby…ahhhh…."

"M-Me too…cum with me sweetheart…yesss…ahhhh….hahhhh…"

"Har…Harry…HHHHHAAAAARRRRYYYYYY!..."

"!..."

"Hahhhh….hahhhh…that was…was…"

"Ahhhmmmm…amazing…"

"Yes…Hey, Hermione…"

"Hmmm?…"

"I love you."

"I know. Me too."

"Let's go for another round…"

"I'd love to, my dear Harry…."

"Come here, baby…" Harry said as he pull Hermione into an embrace. She is his precious housemate, his treasure of life…

The next morning,

Harry woke up to find another one lying beside him, his mouth formed a smile when he was looking the bushy brown haired girl. He leaned down softly kissing her forehead.

"Good morning, beautiful." Harry said

"Good morning, handsome" Hermione replied in a half asleep-half awake voice.

"Let's get back to the dorm."

"Do we have to? I prefer being here with you rather than answer questions about where we were last night."

"Me too. But we got classes and maybe the entire school is looking for us…"

"Since when you're so concerned about classes? And let them find…"

"Since I have a chocolate eyed girl to be my lover…"

Hermione blushed when she heard his word's and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. Then Harry helped her get up and dressed. They straightened their clothes before going through the door now appear on the wall.

"Hey Hermione?" Harry asked as he and she walking down the corridor.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Could you tell me why you did that?"

"Did what?"

"You know…"that"?" he blushed referring to the event the night before.

"Ahh…"that"…well…To the victor belong the spoils…" she said smilling.

"Okay. What does that mean?" he asked, confused.

"Dear Merlin. In ancient Rome, the winning gladiator was the recipient of gifts. A show of gratitude from the powers that be for a job well done. You did a well done job that beat the troll. So…" Hermione flushed.

"So you gave me your most valuable thing as a reward? That's…"

"You don't like it?"

"No. I love it. It's just that…I don't know if I deserve it…" Harry said, scratching his head.

"Don't worry. You deserve it. I know from the beginning…" Hermione blushed.

"Thank you." Harry said as he kissed her forehead, the two burst into giggling.

"Oh and by the way, you read way too much…Ouch…" Hermione slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"HARRY POTTER!" A voice shouted. The two jumped apart and turned around to see a very angry Professor McGonagall. "AND YOU TOO, MS. GRANGER. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Uh…Um…We…we…were…"

"Professor Dumbledore is waiting for the two of you in his office. Better have a good explanation." Professor McGonagall said coldly.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." The two replied.

Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Thank you, love." Hermione said as Harry hold the door open for her, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome, sweetie, come here." He chuckled as he hugged her tight, Hermione happily return the hug. Then a voice echoed the room:

"Well, I see that you two have become fond of each other. Hmmm?"

The lovebirds looked up to see the principal smiling at them, they hurriedly separate, blushing beet red as Professor Dumbledore approached them "No need to do that. I believe you two had had your sweet time in the Room Of Requirement, right?"

"How do you know?" Harry asked, eye widened.

"We dug through the castle, no sight of you. There is only one place we know hidden in the castle: The Room of Requirement. And unless we have the same things you have in mind, we can access to it. And I suppose that you will have to answer a lot of questions from the others students, so tell them that you two were in my office to treat the wound. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Thank you, professor Dumbledore. But what about the other professor?" Harry asked worriedly.

"It's alright, we had sorted things out completely. They of course know about what you had done. But don't worry, we support you" Dumbledore said with a light smile.

"Thank you, professor." Hermione said.

"You're welcome. Now go and have breakfast. You must be starving."

"Yes, sir." Harry and Hermione said as they walked out of the principal's office.

After breakfast, on the way back to the dorm.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry started.

"Yes, Harry?" She replied.

"I was wondering, tomorrow is Christmas and the boys decided to go home for the event. I was wondering if you would want to spend nights in our dorm?" Harry said, staring at the floor.

"I'd love to! But what about this? You come to the girls' dorm, because the girls have the same decision as well. You and I, we're sharing the same bed…" Hermione said seductively, making Harry blush.

"That's a good idea."

In the dorm.

"Hey, where were you last night?" Ron asked concernedly.

"That's right, Harry. Where were you? And Hermione too?" Seamus poked in.

"We were at Professor Dumbledore's office." Harry said simply.

"For what?" Dean ask curiously.

"He got into a serious fight and wounded. So we stayed there to treat it." Hermione answered.

"Fight with the troll? Wow. That's great Harry." Percy said.

"Thank you, Percy." Harry replied.

"Can we talk a minute, Harry, Hermione? We've just invented something, want to know your opinion." The twins called.

"Well, okay." He said as they walk out with the twins.

"So, what do you want to show us?" Hermione said interestedly.

"Heh…I know what you two did last night." The twins grinned mischievously.

"Huh? W-What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about." The two lovers said defensively.

"You two were in the Room of Requirement making love, right?"

"What? Ha-ha that's funny. You two are truly jokesters." Hermione said.

"You two are really stubborn. Okay, we don't have proof. We don't want to tease you either. Just want to congratulate. Did you use protection charms?" George asked.

"N-No, we didn't." Harry said.

"Hmm. That's not good. You can knock her up easily. Okay. What's done is done. Just remember, next time, use them, alright?" Fred said.

"Yeah, I'll use. Thanks, guys." Hermione said.

"Yeah, no prob. Wouldn't want little Harry and little Hermione running around too soon." George joked. The four burst into laugh.

The following night.

"Hermione, are you sure? I mean, this is girls' dorm and…" Harry said as Hermione led him up the stairs.

"It's alright, Harry. Didn't I tell you that all the girls have returned home for Christmas?" Hermione smiled.

"Yes, you did. I'm just nervous. What if professors came and saw us?"

"So what? Don't you remember Professors Dumbledore said all the other professors had been informed about us?"

"Right. I forgot."

"Silly boy…My silly boy…" Hermione giggled.

"Wow, this is actually a nice place…"

"Yeah. Okay, this is my bed. You can sleep here with me."

"This bed has your smell. So lovely…"

"Really? Thanks. Hey, are you going to change into your pajamas or not?"

"Right., sorry. I forgot."

"Okay, light's out…"

"You know, Hermione, I really love you cuddling up to me…"

"I know…"

"Hey Hermione…Can I go for another round?"

"Yes. My horny boy."

So, what do you think? I know, I'm sorry for the end. It's lame but I got stuck with it for 3 months.

Anyway, tell me if you think there's too much talking or too much moaning, I'll find a way to reduce it.

Read And Review, please!


End file.
